Dangan Reader-Chan
by TheSemasin
Summary: So u, reader-chan, just wanted to play dangan ronpai. but narrator-kun is a bitch. So no u get to join the Hope's Peak Academy Kroo as they brutally murder each other YAAAAAAAYYYYYY! (crack reader insert fanfic)
1. MEAT HTE STUDENSTS

**Dangan Reader-Chan**

** .**

**This story is NOT to be taken seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

Narrator: welcome 2 Shooter Refuter, playr

Reader-Chan: ew no go with the cool name u fukin ho

Naratore: wow fuk u

Okie welcome 2 Dangan ROnpa

Reader-Chan: ther we fukin go

Narrartor: anyway ur gon b apart of the game now

Reader-can: oh cool

Reader-cHan: wait

Narrator: s'wat u get betch

Nareytor: lolbye

**.**

**So rEader-cgan (das u) got sucked in2 dangan ronpai**

**.**

Reader-Chan: wowo boy allo at is goin on here

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL READER-CHAN: READER-CHAN**

**.**

Reader-Chan: wOah it knows my name

?: waHEY HI THER IM MAKOTO NAEGG

Naegg:…i

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL UM YEAH: MAKOTO NAEGG…I**

** .**

Reader-CHain: oh

?: r we doin intros bc I think we r

Assaheiney: Howdy I'm Owi Assaheiney and I like donuts

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BIG BUTTS: OWI ASSAHEINEY**

** .**

Assaheiney: wanna meet my lesbian frond

ReAder-Chan: uM

?: hello fellow warrio warrior do u warrior

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BLUE BELT IN KARATE: SAKURA OOOOOOOOGAMI**

** .**

Rader-Chan: UM

?: don't associate wit scum like them

?: I hav mONEYY and a nicer ass

RC: *looks at the money maker*

RC: daAAAAMn

?: ;P

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL POLE DANCER: BYAKUYA TOGAMI**

** .**

RC: hot

Fukawa: aiyAAAAAAAAAAAAH PEOPLE AAAAaAAaaaAaAAaaAaAaAAaAa

Naegg: D:

Assaheiney: D:

Sakura Oooooooogami: D:

Togami: =^=

Rc; wowee

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL POKEMON TRAINER: TOUKO FUKAWA**

** .**

RC: r u gon catchemall

Fukawa: fuk u the hardest

Reader-Cahn: eeEEEEEY

?: I'll gladly oblige

ReaderC: ew no gtfo

?: D:

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FURRY: YIFFUMI GAYMADA**

** .**

RC: wait ur into animal porn AND ur a homosexual?

Gaymada: wat no just the first part

Gaymada: I happened to be born with this last naem

Gaymada: cant help that

RC: troo

?: fuk shet tit penis fuk dick dOoche

RC: wat

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BAD BOI: MONDO O'WANKER**

** .**

O'Wanker: shit arse nipple fag

RC: um

Rc: yes

?: aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

?: MOMMY SAID CURSING IS BASD

RC: haha loser

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MOMMY'S BOI: KIYOTAKA **********

** .**

Taka: u can call me taka

Assaheiney: y is ur last name censored tho

Taka: my mommy says not to put my last name out on the internet

O'Wanker: cock monkey

Taka: NOOOO CURSING IS ABSDADNAOBPNBNFDSFN{NF

Taka: *starts throwing a temper tantrum*

O'Wanker: fucking christ

?: u-um

?: I kno ur probs not gon listen

?: but

?: I hope ur breakfast is healthy

RC: oh my god!

RC: thank you so much!

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CEREAL: CAPTAIN CHEERIO COCO PEBBLES**

**.**

Cheerio: ur welcome kind stranger

Cheerio: isn't breakfast grrrrrrrreat?

RC: okay u can stfu now

?: hey want some weed

RC: get out of my face dreadlocks

?: :(

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DREADLOCKS: YASUHIRO HA****_GA_****KURE**

** .**

Dreadlocks: u can call me hiro tho

RC: hahaha

RC: hahaha

RC: hahaha

RC: moving on

RC: who are u

?: im ur friend.

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FRIEND-ZONER: SAYAKA MYZONE**

** .**

Sayaka: we are friends

Sayaka: friendly friends

Sayaka: of friendship

RC: I think I liked dreadlocks better

Dreadlocks: RLY?!

RC: nope changed my mind

Dreadlocks: D:

Naegg: u like me tho, rite?!

RC: uh

RC: I don't wanna give u false hope, bro

Naegg: any hope is fine with me ;)

RC: UUUMMM

?: woah dudes why don't u dudes chillax come on dudes

?: want me to rap for ya dudes

RC: UUUUUMMMMM

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WHITE POSER**: **LEON COOLTATAS**

**.**

O'Wanker: titties

Leon: hell yeah mah nigga

Taka: nnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

?: like um have like u like guys seen like starbucks like um I need lik a chocofrappeemokalatteeicedcoffee drink to like go like

?: woops I like forgot the like cream like

RC: hahaha stfu freckles

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL WHITE GIRL: JUNKO ENOSHIMA**

** .**

Junko: like whoa don't be a hater like dude

Junko: GASP

Junko: is it because im like fat and stuff

Junko: u fuckin hater like ew

Leon: word

RC: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

?: I saw one just five minutes ago

Junko: RLY?! OMG BBQ!

?: no I lied

Junko: D:

RC: haha good one

?: thanks I like ur hair

RC: :D

?: I lied

RC: D:

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LIAR: CELLESTIA MITOCHONDRIA**

** .**

Celles: u can call me celles tho

RC: okay

Celles: jk I lied

Naegg: WOW DIDNNT SEE THAT COMING GUYS

Naegg: ISNT SHE A MAGICAL TREVOR

Celles: that's my uncle

Naegg: really?

Celles: no I lied

Naegg:

?: I deduced that you'd be lying

?: also ur pigtails are fake

Celles: !

Naegg: wowo boy allo who's this mama jama

RC: wat

**.**

**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL QUESTION MARK: KYOUKO K?R?G?R?**

** .**

KRGR: I am the night

KRGR: shrouded in mystery

Naegg: swOON

RC: exclamation point

KRGR:

RC:

KRGR:

RC:

KRGR: well played

** .**

**Then all the sudden this fuCKING BEAR POPPED UP LIKE WTF**

** .**

?: BOY HOWDY ARE YOU GUYS ALL LOSERS GOD

?: SO DESPAIRING UGH

?: but I love it

Gaymada: this bear tho

Gaymada: hot damn

Taka: MOMMY SAYS NOT TO TALK OT LES ESTRANGERS

?: wtf shut up loser

O'Wanker: butterfly vaginas?

Leon: woaaah dude

Junko: UM LIKE WHAT IS LIKE GOING ON LIKE WHAT

Cheerio: I think he needs some rice krispies

RC: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

RC: who the hell are u

?: i….

?: am….

?: MONOKUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Monokuma: and I…

Monokuma: YAI YAI AM UR LITTLE BUTTerFLY

Monokuma: GREEN BLACK AND BLUE MAKE THE COLOURS OF DEAD BODIES

Monokuma: UPUPUPUPUPUPUPPUPUPUPUPUPUPPU

KRGR: question mark

Celles: wow ur a pretty cool cat

Monokuma: aw thank yo-

Celles: that was a lie I hate you

Monokuma: whatever

Sayaka: I do NOT want to be friends with u

Dreadlocks: you tell 'em Sayaka

Sayaka: still friends

Dreadlocks: uuUUUUUUUGH

Fukawa: r u a pokemon

Monokuma: STFU

Monokuma: anyway u guis are no locked in this school and r totes being recorded

Monokuma: anyway if u wanna get out kill each other

Monokuma: kapeesh?

Naegg: okay

Sayaka: yeah

Leon: sure

Dreadlocks: why not

KRGR: k

Togami: aight

Junko: like

O'Wanker: scrotums

Taka: yes sir

Cheerio: grrrrrrrrrreat

Fukawa: whatevs im part cereal killer anyway

Cheerio: nani

Gaymada: kay

Celles: si senor

Assaheiney: okay

Sakura: yes warrior

RC: well if everyone else is doin it y not

Monokuma: cool

Monokuma: so yeah here r ur student handbooks

Monokuma: school rules r inside

Junko: r u like seriously like expecting us to like read these like rules like no

Monokuma: ye I figured as much

Monokuma: anyway, don't sleep anywhere but ur dorms, nighttime from 10 to 7 and everything else is daytime no escaping blahbittyblahbittyblaaaah and make sure to kill each other

Everyone: okie dokie

Monokuma: *leaves*

Naegg: KILLING IS

Naegg: BAD

Sayaka: not healthy grounds for a friendship

Dreadlocks: im too high fo dis shit

KRGR: hmmmmm

Togami: whatevs

Fukawa: still got nothin to worry about

Cheerio: *eyes fukawa suspiciously*

O'Wanker: bitchy avon ladies

Taka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Celles: I am not worried

Celles: I lied

Junko: THIS IS LIKE TOTES LIKE BULLSHIT UM LIKE NO THANKS

Leon: WORD

Assaheiney: oh nOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura: warriors who wants to b a true warrior and warrior it out with this warrior

Gaymada: KYAAAAAH

RC: WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN 2 ME?!

RC: CURSE U NARRATOR-KUNNNNNNN

Narrator: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

* * *

**Will Reader-Chan ever escape the wrath of the Narrator? Will he/she/it even survive the first five minutes, or at least longer than Junko?**

* * *

Junko: like what

* * *

**Find out, in the next exciting chapter of:**

** .**

** DANGAN READER-CHAN**


	2. TYME 2 INVISTIBILLGATE HTE SCOOL

**Narrator: so now Naegg is knocked out at ur feet**

**Narrator: hav fun w/ that**

RC: oh hey when did this happen

Dreadlocks: oh man u missed it? Come o-

RC: I never said u could talk

Taka: AAAAAAAAAAAAaAsAaAAaAAaAaaAaAAAAAaAAaAaaAAAAaaA

RC: oh god

Leon: um liek dood comeon like dooood mondo just like totes punched the shit out of naegg

Leon: i

Mondo: asS TITTIES CUNT MUFFINSSSS

Cheerio: Mr. O'Wanker.

O'Wanker: Asshole?

Cheerio: hav some fruity pebbles

Narrator: So Cheerio handed Mondo some pebbels of fruit

O'Wanker:

Cheerio:

O'Wanker:

Cheerio:

O'Wanker: *nods* bloody tart

Cheerio: :D

RC: there problem solved now geT THE UNCONCIOUS UM YEAH OFF MY GODDAMN FEET

Sayaka: READER-CHAN

RC: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

Sayaka: that was not very friendly of u

RC:

Celles: I think he/she/it wanted to hear that

Sayaka: that's because im a good friend

Celles: I was lying

Sayaka: o

Junko: like omg this shit is like totes cray-cray like whoa #insane

Taka: I THINK THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA IF WE INVESTIGATE THE SCHOOL NOW

KRGR: yes, I think kiyotaka might be right.

Fukawa: hey where'd togami go I had mah eye on dat piece of ass

RC: back off bitch hes mine

Cheerio: I think I saw him leave when taka suggested leaving

RC: o

Fukawa: o

O'Wanker: bitch titties nipple farts

Junko: like maybe we should like get going like too like

RC: can somebody get naEGG OFF MY FEET FOR FUCKS SAKE

Sakura: I'll do it bcuz ima warrior

**Narrator: so sakura carried naegg…i to his room while everyone else piled out of the meeting hall gym thing or whatev it is idk if we're dooin the game or the anime anYWAY u were the only 1 left so u came to a revelation**

RC: ima fuck dis shit and go 2 my dorm

**Narrator: and as u walked thro the halls a rly loud voice echoed out thro the school**

Taka: **MAKE SURE TO MEET AT THE DINING HALL AT SEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

O'Wanker: SHIT SANDWICH

Taka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RC: well that's a thing okay

**Narreytoor: k so u walk 2 ur room following the mysterious map in ur stoodent handebook and then u chill on ur bed**

RC: stfu narrator I can do this myself

**Narratoor: :/**

RC: wowee I hav a…

RC: wait

RC: wtf is this

RC: *pics up the toielt tools*

RC: WTF

Monokumajiro: o ye um we weren't sure of ur gender

Monokuma: so now u can clean the toielts

Moonokuma: wit ur toielts tools

RC: this is some opressive bullshit

RC: u stupid cis-white scum

Monokuma: u fuckin idiot

Monokuma: even if I wasn't half balck

Monokuma: im a fuCKINFGK BEAERT

RC: o shti

Monokuma:

RC:

Monokuma:

RC:

Monokuma:

RC: gtfo of my room

Monokuma: k

RC: ima order some pizza

**Narrator: so then u ordered sum pizza using taka's phone which btw u stole that while he wasn't looking**

**Narrotor: y did he even hav a phone gawd**

RC: what do u mean u don't deliver to hopes peak

RC: this is some opressive bullshit

RC: u stupid cis-white scum

**Narroator: then u frustradetly hang up bc y not**

RC: anyway its somehow almost 7 so ima go to the dining hall and throw up on everyone

**Narrator: so u head to the dining hall and surprisingly ur not the first one there woah**

Naegg: FRIEND

Sayaka: FRIENDDDDDDDDDD

Naegg: YAAAAAY

Sayaka: eylilmamalemmewhispainyoeaarrr

Naegg: uuuhhh

Sayaka: inafriendlyway

Naegg: o

RC: wtf is this

Naegg: o hey homie guess what

RC: do not call me that again

Naegg: it turns out Sayaka and I went to the same middle school or some bs like that

Sayaka: he became FREINDS with an injured bird how could I ever forget FRIENDSHIOP like that

Naegg: I remember her bc she friendzoned all the guys in school

Naegg: even the ones that didn't talk to her

RC: ye figures as much

RC: anyway go have friendly makeout sessions somewhere eles I wanna eat k

Naegg: kay

Naegg: wait

Sayaka: sounds frIENDLY

Naegg: UM

RC: Peace out loser

**Narrator: sufdenly every1 started pilign in**

RC: o shit peple

Taka: WAIT HOW DID I MAKE IT HERE LAST UGGH

Taka: I BLAME MONDO O'BADMOUTH

O'Wanker: shit nigger mcfuzzypenis?

Taka: ARRGHHH

Taka: anyway

Taka: every1 seems 2 b here so lets get this meeting done

Assaheiney: wat meeting

Taka: _the_ meeting

Sakura: fellow warrior I do not understand this warrior speech b more warrior

Cheerio: yea I'm confused 2 Mr. Censored last name

Gaymada: here here

Taka: sillies we r talkin about the investigation we just did like 2 minutes ago

Everyone else: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

RC: ima b honest here

RC: I totes fucked ur investigation

RC: in

RC: the

RC: _ass_

Taka: D:

Naegg: um I was knocked out

Togami: im too pretty for this shit

Fukawa: he doesn't lie

Taka: *has a conniption*

Cheerio: Um

Cheerio: is Mr. Censored last name okay?

RC: no

RC: fuck that guy

Junko: quESTIONNNNNN

RC: oh jesus christ

RC: since pretty boy's down ill answer

RC: wtf u need ho

Junko: where's question mark girl?

Junko: you know like

Junko: that girl

Junko: with the question marks

Naegg: u mean fuckign GODDESS GURL

Junko: um

Junko: like

Junko: yeah?

Sayaka: not friendly of you makoto

Sayka: *^*

Naegg: I haven't seen her

Naegg: NOR DO I WISH I DID EHEHEHEHEHHEHE

Celles: oh yes that bulge in your pocket makes me believe you even more

Naegg:

Sayaka:

Togami: okay no

Togami: we r nOT talking about that

Togami: anyway I haven't seen kyoko

Sayaka: thanks friend

Togami: stfu

RC: well anyway

RC: I did a pretty thorough check of the dorms

RC: theyre sound proof for one

RC: well I heard naegg get up but that's because there's a hole in my wall

RC: which was not caused by my frustration against some toiletries btw

Celles: nice

RC: and the bathrooms are locked

RC: i just know those things

Togami: not the men's tho

Naegg: but mine was

Togami: im not surprised.

Fukawa: ye anyway is that it

Taka: p much ye

Fukawa: loser

Cheerio: well me junko dreadlocks and leon checked to see if any of the metal plate thingys would come off

Cheerio: they didn't

Junko: it was like so depressing like

Leon: it was worse than talking angela like doods

Gaymada: don't talk about angela like that

Leon: haha n00b

Assaheiney: well anyway me sakura and mondo split up together

Assaheiney: it was a very interesting time

Sakura: warrior

O'Wanker: titties

Sakura: warrior

O'Wanker: BOOOOOOOOOBBBSSS

Assaheiney: ye that's been going on all day

RC: im so sry

Assaheiney: so m i

Assaheiney: anyway we looked for communication

Assaheiney: nothing

Sakura: me and fellow warrior o'wanker tried moving the metal plate in the main hall

RC: theres a metal plate there

Sakura: but even with our inTENSE warrior strength we as warriors couldn't make it budge

RC: my heart goes out to u sakura

Sakura: it was like the warrior weakness

Sakura: warrior metal

Celles: o wow no shit

Sakura: o ye and warrior the warrior stairs leading up to the warrior 2nd floor were blocked off

Sakura: probably by a warrior

RC: intense

Celles: anyway me fukawa and gaymada joined up bc I had nothing better to do

Celles: cept we hung out in the gym

RC: r u lying

Celles: am i?

RC: okay shes good

Junko: like wtf

Fukawa: well its not like u inVITED US

Leon: dood

Fukawa: fuk u slut

Leon: D:

Dreadlocks: hey now guise lets no-

RC: no

Sayaka: theyre fighting like siblings

Sayaka: it must be because of their strong friednship

Naegg: ahahAHAHhah

RC: ye um no

Sayaka: anyway I found food

Sayaka: loooooooots of food

Gaymada: but theres like 15 of us

RC: excuse u

Gaymada: 16 of us

Gaymada: how long can that food last

Fukawa: well u can eat sesame seeds

Togami: haha nice

Sayaka: friend monokuma said food gets restocked each day

Taka: HOW

Sayaka: idk

Cheerio: I hope monokuma doesn't eat u

RC: y would he do that

RC: not everybodys a fucking brand of cereal like u

Cheerio: D:

O'Wanker: BITCHBITCHBITCHBITCH

RC: dafuq

Taka: he says don't curse in front of the precious

RC: omfg

KRGR: wow u guys yell a lot

Naegg: SWWOOOOONN

Sayaka: mutter mutter friendship mutter grumble

Taka: KYOUKO K?R?G?R? WHERE HAV U BEEN WE ALREADY STARTED THE MEETING

KGRG: ye I found this

KRGR: *places school map on the table*

RC: woah

Taka: and wher did u find this

KRGR: y do u care

KRGR: anyway this proves that the school is really the building were trapped in

Celles: snazzy

RC: whoa

KRGR: but w/ lots of renovations

Junko: like what like

KRGR: but I only got the first floor

Leon: aw

KRGR: ye

Dreadlocks: anyway, I think we should chill

Dreadlocks: good things come to those who wait, right?

Celles: lol

**Narrator: and so, everyone except togami and fukawa really seemed to be working together. Would anybody get murdered?**

Leon: ye

**Narrator: find out eventually on**

RC: did I fucking stutter when I said I donT NEED U NARRATOR-KUN

**DANGAN READER–CHAN **

RC: this is some opressive bullshit

RC: u stupid cis-white scum


	3. NAEGG AND RC PROTAGONISTA BFFLS 4 LYFE

*BING BANG DIGGA RIGGA DONG*

Monokuma: It's 7 O'clock u fuckjers so GET UP GFD

RC: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Naegg: JFC READER-CHAN KEEP IT DOWN

RC: STFU NAEGG

RC: I

**Narrator: So its p mucjh been lik e a day or 2 idfk it was all free tiem so who cares les get 2 da good stuff**

**Narrator: suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at ur chamber door.**

RC: tis a visitor. only this and nothing more.

RC: Sir, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you

**Narrator: here u opened wide the door**

RC: taka wtf I was quoting poe u idiot u haD to go and ruin it

Taka: o reader-chan im sorry D:

RC: nah man its cool

Naegg: LAAAAAAAME

RC: WOW FUCK U

Taka:

RC: I mean

RC: WOW SEXUAL INTERCOURSE U

Taka: anyway since u both r here at reader-chans room or som poopy idontfreakingknow

Taka: we're all havin bfast in the cafeteria and u guys r joining

RC: k

Naegg: kool

**Narrator: and with that taka left**

RC: o shit I forgot to give him his phone back

RC: fuCK

Naegg: we should go 2 da dining hall naow

RC: k

**Narrator: so u and naegg skipped down 2 da cafeteria like the bffls u 2 r**

RC: UR SUCH AN ASSHOLE

Naegg: WELL UR A FUCKIN BEITCH

**Narrator: BEST.**

**Narrator: FRIENDS.**

Taka: wowo ppl actually listened 2 me kool

Taka: I should tell me mommy about this when I get out

Gaymada: hoo

Taka: anyway lets get this stuff started

Taka: so thanks everyone 4 taking time out of ur busy schedule 2 come here

Sayaka: friend we're fuckin trapped in a school we aint busy

Leon: I didn't even like get a choice dood like wtF

Taka: HUSH

Taka: I know I mentioned this b4 but its improtant we work 2gethter

Taka: andw/ this meeting lets all become bffs and earn trust!

Sayaka: I LOVE THIS MEETING AND I LOVE U *glomps*

Sayaka: frIENDshIp

Celles: well u know except 4 naegg and readerchan

Naegg: FUCK U HO

RC: SUK MAH DIK (if I have one?) U FUKIN SLUT

Celles: they'll bcome bESSSTSTT friends.

Sayaka: frrieiNNDNDN

Fukawaa: I cant believe I hav 2 eat bfast w/ u punks ugh

Fukawa: I hav pokemon 2 catch and shit

Leon: ye rly I hav swag raps 2 rite

Togami: no u dont pls dont

Togami: i will fukin paY U

Junko: like anyone find a starbucks yet liiikkkee?

**Narrator: and then every1 shut up bcuz they all wished they did**

Junko: srsly

RC: stfu

Celles: it doesnt rly matter ur gonna die anyway

Gaymada: r u lying?

Celles: actually this time im not

Gaymada: but WHAT IF THAT WAS A LIE

Celles: STFU U POT-BELLIED PIG

Celles: srsly tho

Celles: just adapt

O'Wanker: titty fucker

Cheerio: he said it sounds like u want 2 liv here

RC: is anyone gonna explain y only Cheerio and Taka can understand Mondo

Assaheiney: SOMEBODY RLY WEIRD AND MESSED UP IS BEHIND THIS

Naegg: um no shit

Cheerio: i bet a [certain murderous fiend] is behind all this

RC and Naegg: oooOOOH glowy purple words

RC and Naegg: what do u mean CERTAIN MURDEROUS FIEND

**Narrator: every1 shut up bcuz they wanted 2 n were so in sync but u guise didnt notice **

Cheerio: o u no

Cheerio: that one murderer

Cheerio: that murders cereal

Taka: SPIT IT OUT

Cheerio: oh well

Cheerio: u no

Cheerio: Genocider N

Cheerio: he rites PKMN SHOD B FREE on his victims and writes PLASMA on the walls

RC: um im not from this universe...?

Naegg: o that guy whos all over the internet

Togami: i have a bone for him

Everyone else:

Togami: uh IMEAN

Dreadlocks: the killer whos claimed a thousand victims by swooping in like batman...

Junko: um like that s not real rite

Fukawa:

Cheerio: anyway whoever he is hes definitely not a person to ever associate with ever because he must be extremely bizarre and a total loser that we should never talk to ever

Fukawa: AHAHAHAHAHA YE

Sakura: he is not a warrior

Cheerio: but its just a thought

Leon: wouldnt that be like a huge probeleme for us tho

Assaheiney: dont worry im sure the police will help us

Monokuma: lollnope

Sakura: BAAAAAAAASTTTTTTTTTTTRDDDD

Naegg: so mr. serialkillerthatisnotapersonweshouldeverassociatewitheverbecaysehemustbeextremelybizarreandatotalloserthatweshouldnevertalktoever wtf do u want

Monokuma: mr. serialkillerthatisnotapersonweshouldeverassociatewitheverbecaysehemustbeextremelybizarreandatotalloserthatweshouldnevertalktoever? quite the name. i bet its russian

Celles: like me

Monokuma: anyway u guys suck when it comes 2 killing so ima give u a motive

RC: o

**Narrator: so monokuma took u all 2 a room w lots of video players 16 in total actually and every1 got a desbearing video**

**Narrator: except u**

Monokuma: u lil shit i cant find anything 2 bribe u with

RC: hahahahaha

RC: its bcuz of narrator-kun

Monokuma: idEA

Monokuma: if u dont kill, narrator-kun will haunt you

Monokuma: FOREVER

RC: omFG

RC: *various pitches of screaming*

**Narrator: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH**

**Narrator: anyway u werent alone in the screaming. every1 else was screaming bcuz of their vidoes 2**

Everyone else: *various pitches of screaming*

KRGR: what a motive

Junko: hey like guys instead of screaming we should like you know like talk it out like

Celles: 2bh, she hass a point

Naegg: ye

Assaheiney: so uh Reader-Chan what was ur video

RC: o i didnt get one

RC: but i was threatened 2 b haunted by narRATOR-KUN FOR TH EREST OF MY LIFE

Everyone: *gasps*

Naegg: what about u sayaka?

Sayaka:

Naegg: um

Naegg: sayaka? *touches her shoulder*

Sayaka: NOT FRIENDLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *runs out of the room*

Naegg: oH

**Narrator: so naegg ran out of the room 2 chase after sayaka**

RC: wow okay

**Narrator: then slowly after that, everyone else went their seperate ways**

**Narrator: u ended up in ur bedroom**

RC: wow this sucks

RC: toielt tools pls comefort me

RC: *hugs toeilet tools*

RC: thiS ISNT WOR KINFG

Sayaka:...witch rooms?

RC: wat the-

Naegg: u want to switch rooms?

Naegg: well...

Sayaka: naeggi ur my friend, right?

Sayaka: this is the kind of thing friends do 4 each other!

Naegg: well i suppose...

Naegg: it wouldnt b sooooo bad...

Sayaka: AW THX NAEGG

Sayaka: UR THE BEST FRIEND EVER!

RC: wow thats not suspicious

Sayaka: did u hear something?

RC: (o shit)

Naegg:...

Naegg: no

RC: (he covered for me?)

Naegg: good night sayaka

Sayaka: good night, best firend!

**Narrator: so naegg left the room and sayaka got busy doing something quiet. u decided that it was a good time to hit the hay, and cuddled w/ ur plunger, u fell asleep.**

:.:.:

**SOME TIME DURING THE NIGHT**

:.:.:

*lots of banging and grunting and screaming from naegg's room*

RC: wtf

RC: is she gettin it on

RC: ugh fuckin slut

Sayaka: aaaAAAAAAhHHH

RC: ugh can a person of unknown gender get some sleep geez

RC: this is some oppresiv bullshit

RC: u stupid cis-white scum

RC: *re falls asleeeep somehow*

:.:.:

*BING BANG DIGGA RIGGA DONG*

Monokuma: It's 7 O'clock u fuckjers so GET UP GFD

RC: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

RC: *sniffs the air*

RC: o god it smells like shit in here ugh

RC: some1 should clean the toilets

RC: anyway i better head down to bfast

RC: HEY SAYAKA ITS BFAST TIME

**Narrator: and so u did that**

RC: eyo sluts

Taka: HELLO FRINED

Naegg: loser

RC: speaking of friends is sayaka here?

Cheerio: no, we thoutgh she was w/ u

RC: i thought she was w/ u?

Celles: so shes not w/ any of us?

Gaymada: o shit

Naegg: UM

Togami: maybe she was killed

Fukawa: hA

Naegg: IM GONNA GO CHECK ON HER.

**Narrator: annd w/ that, naegg ran out of the room**

RC: soooo

RC: i stole ur phone taka

Taka: that was u?

Sakura: y did the warrior evn hav a phone

Taka: u lil poopy

RC: hahaha

**Narrator: and suddenly, the bitchiest scream echoed throughout the halls and corridors of hopes peak**

Naegg: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naegg: *thud*

Everyone:

Assaheiney: welp. that cant b good

O'Wanker: boob titty ass shit?

Cheerio: thats a good idea

Cheerio: he says we should go check on naegg

Junko: ye like lets go like

**Narrator: so the whole crew went to check on naegg**

**Narrator: only 2 find...**

:.:.:

:.:.:

**Narrator: the dead body of sayaka myzone, shsl friendzoner**

Monokuma: BING BANG DIGGA RIGGA DONG

Monokuma: A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED

Monkuma: A CLASS TRIAL WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY. COMMENCE INVESTIGATION NOW!

RC: omfg

Monokuma: upupupupup...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

:.:.:

TBC


	4. TRALI TYME AND THE DETH OF ANOTHA

RC: WTFFFfFF

Taka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

RC: NO STFU

O'Wanker: bitch titty cunt shit

Cheerio: he says that he'll take Naegg bac to da gym

Leon: hey doods like wat up w/ da trial shit

Junko: omfg y

Sakura: A WARIAOR IS DED

Togami: weve been her 4 lik 5 minutes how did u not notive

Assaheiney: I wonder wher myzone si

Togami: omfG

Gayamada: wait y is pkmn traner unconcios

RC: y not

Gaymada: o

Leon: cAN SOME BboDY EXPLAIMEN FTHE CLASS TIRKAL

Togami: *smacks* no

Dreadlocks: ey guys wanna s,mmoke some weid

RC: nO NOT REaLLy

**Narrator: so nayway u guis took naegg to da gym and left the ded preson in the ded room**

O'Wanker: badda bing

Cheerio: yaya we solved a problem

RC: no not rly

Cheerio: ye ik :(

Junko: liKE omf this is BULDshIt

Leon: WHAGTGD IS NFA CKLASS TIRIAL

Monokuma: a class trial is when some idiot amongst the group of you disturbs the peace and murders. So, you kids start investigating and gathering up evidence so that you guys can figure out who killed the bastard in a court-like session, by totally not ripping off ace attorney. If you guess right, then the killer is the one who gets executed. If not, then everyone but the killer gets executed.

Everyone: oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Leon: hahah thx

Leon: waIT

Naegg: ah fuCK I WAS ASLPEEP 4 THAT

RC: AHAHAHHAHAHHA LOSER

Naegg: STFU U DIUMB HO

Monokuma: wowo boy allo u shit now I have to repeat thayt

Monokuma: a class trial is when some idiot amongst the group of you disturbs the peace and murders. So, you kids start investigating and gathering up evidence so that you guys can figure out who killed the bastard in a court-like session, by totally not ripping off ace attorney. If you guess right, then the killer is the one who gets executed. If not, then everyone but the killer gets executed.

Naegg: oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Monokuma: ye

Junko: like omfg no

Monokuma: abunyeeh?

Junko: like this shit si like waCK yo like no im like not doin this like ya hear?

Monokuma: (wtf r u doing)

Junko: (my fucking job ho now roll with it ur supposed 2 b the smart one)

Monokuma: (did u just call me a ho)

Junko: (and if I did?)

Monokuma:

**Narrator: and then, suddenly out of nowhere, a bunch of fuCKING SPEARS STa BbED MU-I MEAN JUNKO 2 DEALTH**

Junko: wha…you…bitch…i…

**Narrator: and with that Junko collapsed to the ground, trying to stay alive**

Junko: y…dis…

Naegg: OMFG JUNKO NO DON'T DY

Junko: the…the master…mind…

Naegg: !

KRGR: excuse u

Junko: theyre…j-

**Narrator: and just as Junko was about 2 echo her last words into Naeggs arms (so romantic lik u werent jealous stfu) another fuckin spear came down with the words PROPERTY OF NUGGET K. on them**

Naegg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOokay she sde ad.

Gayamand: Y IS PKMN TRAN ER ON THE FLOR AGAIN

Celles: I can tell u

Everyone:

Celles: (whisper)

Celles: let the bodies hit the floor

Celles: let he bodies hit the floor

Celles: let the bodies hit the

Celles: flOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RC: Y MONOKUMEA

Monokuma: ?

RC: Y DID U KILL OUR FROND

Assaheiney: no dont do tht

Sakura: is it warrior mourning 4 the warrior?

Assaheiney: o

Togmai: anywei we shold go investibillgate nao

Everyone: tru dat

**Narrator: so ye you did that the process is p long and tedious so we gon skip it besides u ppl hav probably played/saw watch thros nayway**

RC: wat

**Narrator: theres only 1 part thts worth talkin bout k**

Naegg: hey kyouko

KRGR: wat

Naegg: *plais pary rok*

Naegg: GURL LOK AT THAT BODAI

Naegg: *pose*

Naegg: GURL LOKI THAT BODAI

Naaegg: *pOse*

Naeg: GURL LOK ATE THAT PODAI

Naegg: I-I I WORK OUT

KRGR:

KRGR: *walks away*

Naegg: D':

Naegg: guis I was rejected

Naegg: lms if u cri everytyme

Every1 butt u: *liks hes status*

RC: hahaha loser

Naegg: D':

**Narrator: so ye trial time**

* * *

Monokuna: I alrdy explained the fukin trial no GO ONE AND DO ET

Assaheiney: I HAV A QUESTION

Monokima: dafuq u want

Assaheiney: hoo da protag

Monokuma: o shit

Monokuma: uh

Monokuma: shared role between Naegg and Reader-Chan

RC: r u fukin shititng me

Naegg: y dis

Monokuma: STFU ANS STRAT DEBATIN

Togami: k so ima kick this off

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Togami: so lik

Togami: myzone was kileld in naegg's room

Assaheiney: in da batchroom

Gaymanda: more importantly the shower ;P

Cherryo: se didn't evn hav a chance 2 resistt

Naegg: NO THAT'S WRONG

**BREAK**

Naegg: r u fukin dum lik ther are scratchs all over my wall goddmn straight there was a fight

Cherrio: aw im sry *cris*

Naegg: dam stragt u fukin cri

O'Wanker: FUCK F_FKFcKE

Taka: Y DIS

Taka: nAY WAY keept goin

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Assaheiney: well wat aboot hte murdr wepon

Togami: omg r u shiting me

Fukawa: I tink it was the nife

Dreadlocks: nO IT HAS to BE A PiPE

RC: u GOT thTA WRONG

**BREAK**

RC: r u a fukin egg or somfin wtf

RC: it had 2 b the knife bcuz its in heRST OMACH

Dreadlocks: o

Togami: pls revoke his rite 2 speek

Monokuma: ye okie

Dreadlocks: :(

KRGR: oki kep it goin

**MAKE UR FUKIN ARGUMENT OMFGG**

Fukawa: so I guess its gotta b naeg

Fukawa: i

Togami: cant b nay1 else

RC: NO HTATS WRONMG

**BREAK AGAin**

RC: he and syaka swiched rooms last nite

Gaymad: hoW DO U NO HTAT

rC: o uh

RC: it's a rly long stori

RC: nyway apprenlty bc my gendr is notspecified

RC: so

RC: insted of sewing kits oor toolkits

RC: I got toielt tools

EveYone: gASP

RC: so I got mad

RC: and chucked them te wall

RC: and mad a hol

Naegg: wait

Naegg: so u can hear me

RC: ye

Naegg: so that wAS u that I heard when talijn 2 myzone

RC: ye

Togami: but that doesn't make him innotcent hto

Assaheiny: ye

RC: actully it semed like sayaka rly wnted 2 swith rooms

RC: naeg was p reluctant

Celles: she cood b lyin

RC: I h8 him mor than nayon but im not a bitch

Celles: toochey

Togmai: so then tht mens

Cherrio: tht syaka was behind hre merder?

Sakura: not necessarily warior

Sakuro: she cood hav faild desperatedly

Sakura: nd then dieed a warriror deth

Assaheiney: troo fat

KRGR: n hers sum evidnc 2 proov that

**Narrator: so KRGR takes a notepad and shows it 2 da clas. afterrrrward she scratches part of it w/a pencil revelin a messgae**

Every1 Ekse: woAH

**Narrator: the mesage wuz as folows**

Deer semexi frond,

I wuz wondeing if u wantd 2 cum 2 mah dorm 2 get it on in a friedntly way

Bcuz ur mah frend

Lulz xoxo

Make sur u chek the rom b4 u entre

-Sayaka Fr-I men Myzone

:.:.:

Naegg: shE DID WAT IN MY ROM

RC: ima b honest

RC: thts p much wat it sounded lke

Naegg: :(

Assaheieney: ye but it cood stil b naegg tht she calld 4

Everyone butt naeg: troo

Naegg: D:

KRGR: wow u guis r stoopid

Togamei: excUSE u

KRGR: thers a hole pece of evidance ur lokin over

RC: a four leaf clover?

KRGR: STOP IT

KRGR: anyway as I wuz sayin

KRGR: dyin messg

Leon: wOah dude like wat the fuk r u talkin aboot

KRGR: well saggy pants im glad u askd

**Narrator: so KRGR ppicked up a pictere or said message and showed it too the clas**

KRGR: the mesage is 11037.

Eveyone: wtf

Togami: okei and

Fukawa: this isntrly helpful

Cheerio: thts not grrrrrrrrreat

O'Wanker: RADA RADA

RC: no…ithingk I no who it is now

Naegg: I catch ur drift fello protagonist

RC; hell ye

Naegg and RC: IT CAN ONLY B U

Naegg and RC: LEON COOLTATAS

Leon: WA-

RC: leon…ur fav number is 11037, isn't it?

Leon: NO. HOW WOD U NO THT

RC: u told me

**FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHBBBBAAACCCCCK**

RC: nayway im suposed 2 do thes freetime even thingies

RC: so hey

Leon: hi thERE IM LEON AND MY FaV nuMBER IS 11037

Sayaka: that's p ccoo

RC: ye

RC: hav fun with his freetime Sayaka

Sayaka: okAY

**FLASHBACK END**

Leon: UR LYIN

Leon: THTS HEArSYA

Leon: AHOAHOAHOAHOAHO

KRGR: …hes not wrong

Naegg: y r u quacking me

Leon: AHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHAOHAOAHOAHOAHO

RC: uh

RC: dude

RC: ur the murderer

Leon: AHAOAOAOAOHOAOGOAOOAHHAHOHAOHAOHAOAHAO

RC: ye uh

RC: so do we all agree on cooltatas

Leon: AHOAHOAHAOHAOAHAOHAOAHAOHAOHAOAOA

Everyone else: ye

RC: sweet

RC: voting time

Monokuma: hell ye

:.:.:

**LEON COOLTATAS – SHSL WHITE POSER: GUILTY**

:.:.:

Leon: AHOAHAOHOAAHOAJHOAAH-oh

RC: ye

Naegg: sry dood

Leon: butbut

Leon: I wanna be a rockstar

Everyone: noBODY GIVES A SHIT

Leon: D:

Leon: ahoahoAHOAhOAHOAOHAOAHOAHOAHAHAOAHOAHAOHAOHOAHOA

Monokuma: ye anyway u were perfectly right

Monokuma: tyme 4 da executtion

Leon: butbut

Leon: it was self defense

KRGR: so runnning 2 ur room

KRGR: yo gabba grabbin ur toolkit

KRGR: and runin bak 2 ur rom 2 get the bathroom doro open was self defense

Leon:

Leon: yes

RC: no dude

Naegg: hav fun dyin loser

Leon: AHOAHAOAHAOHAOHOAHOAHAOHAOHAOHAOHAOAHOAO

Monokuma: anyway piss the fuck off

Monokuma: it's puniSHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE

:.:.:

**GAME OVER**

**LEON COOLTATAS HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION**

:.:.:

**Narrator: so leon got dead the same way he did in the game but not the anime bc the anime was less graphic so ye**

**Narrator: his last words were "**Leon: AHOAHAOHAOHAOAHOAHAOHAOAHOAH**" as he was bein destroyd b the balls**

**Narrator: we don't rly need 2 go into that much detail so ye moving on**

Naegg: uh, reader-cahn?

RC: wtf do u want ho

Naegg: I wanted 2 apologise

Naegg: u suck but

Naegg: not as much as I thought

RC: o

RC: uh

RC: thx?

RC: u 2 I guess

Naegg: thx

Fukawa: nOW KISS

Naegg:

RC:

Togami: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE

:.:.:

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**REMAINING STUDENTS **

**12/16**

**Reader-Chan**

**Makoto Naegg...i**

**Kyouko K?R?G?R?**

**Byakuya Togami**

**Touko Fukawa**

**Junko Enoshima [DEAD]**

**Kiyotaka**

**Mondo O'Wanker**

**Sayaka Myzone [DEAD]**

**Dreadlocks**

**Cellestia Mitochondria**

**Captian Cheerio Coco Puffs**

**Leon Cooltatas [DEAD]**

**Sakura Oooooooogami**

**Owi Assaheiney**

**Yiffumi Gaymada**

* * *

**A/N: GOD THIS IS TURNING INTO A BAD READER X NAEGI FANFICTION**

**I dare somebody to write one for reader-chan and naegg...i because they're the otp that was never meant to be this is so frustrating ugh**

**Anyway I'm glad you all enjoy the story! Thanks for the support!**

**-Dangan-Reader-Chan-**


	5. TOO MANY REFERENCES

**CHAPETR 2: STSART**

**:.:.:**

RC: frickity frack where dafuq we at

:.:.:

**Narrator: after the trial, u and the dk kroo wer able 2 acess a noo area**

:.:.:

Celles: audible gasp

Gaymada: this plac

Cheerio: its so…

O'Wanker: gay.

Togamai: Hey STfU PEASNETS I LikEiT

RC: lades ladies pls

RC: hav a spork

Celles: nah bitch I want mah tea

Gaymada: k *flees 2 get tea*

Gaymada: *returns* har u go

Gaymada: also I stol takas fone

Taka: whAT

Gaymada: its ur dad

Celles: *throws it on the ground*

Celles: MAN

Cells: THIS AINT MY DAD

Celles: THIS IS A

Celles: CELL

Celles: PHONE

Taka: mY PHONE

Gaymada: but

Celles: WHATCHA THINK IM STUPID?/

Celles: IM NOT APARt OF UR \SySTeM/

Celles: MY DADS NOT A PHONE!

Celles: DUH

Gaymada: butt wat aboot my teea

Celles: MAN FUK YO TEA

Celles: *throws it on the ground*

:.:.:

**Narrator: MEANWHile**

:.:.:

Togami: *presses key on computer* go little peasant device

Togami: *presses again* I sed gO

Togami: *continuously presses* GOOOOOOOOOOO

KRGR: i dont think its working togami

Togami: *feverishly presses button* rrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhHHhh

Togami: *smashes computer on desk* FuCKING PESATSENTRIES

KRGR: wHOA JesUS

Cheerio: hOMaIGAWd

Cheerio: doNOt

Cheerio: FUCk

Cheerio: WITHT HTA COMPUTER

Cheerio: *nabs computer*

Cheerio: *hisses*

Togami: did that bITCH just fucking HISSS AT ME

Cheerio: damn skiopptiy

Togami: cheerio more like cheerino lol am I rite krgr

KRGR: fuk off *leaves*

O'Wanker: Bitch fuk Tits MCCock

Taka: he said O LES GET THIS STOOPID B-I-T-C-H

Cheerio: thro me a beat girls

Cheerio: *starts rapping*

Cheerio: you always come right to me talkin loads of shit

Cheerio: but how do you talk so much with a mouth full of dick?

Togami: hOMAiGAWd

Cheerio: im talking up yo ass and around my block!

Cheerio: how do you move so much with an ass full of cock?

Cheerio: togami, togami, wish i could say it's been fun

Cheerio: but i got two friedns w/ me

Cheerio: how many u got?

Cheerio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOONe

Taka: u teach her rly badly I mean look at her shes cursig like no tomorrow

O'Wanker: Douchey dick titty mcfuck!

Taka: excUSe ME?

O'Wanker: shit asspie!

Taka: U FRIGVKOING DELINWQUENT SHOOld NOT B TALKSING

RC: wow I leave to pee for 10 minutes and weve already got three fights going on what

Naegg: HEY EVERY1 STOP BEING A BUCH OF COLOSAL DOUCH NOZZLES AND LISTEN

RC: naegg that's not possible

Naegg: HUSH SMALL MANWOMAN

RC: excUSE ME

Naegg: I FOUND

Naegg: A LETTER

Every1else: hhhhOOOOOly Shit *audibel gasp*

Naegg: it sayssssssss

"Dear Mr. PrinciPAL

see look I fukin spelt it rite u shit

nayway since theres a ton o shit goin on

were gonna close the academy

mayb we can open it again somefay wen the bicth andher kroo r gon

k bye

-yeah this person they don't name in the anime"

Naegg: dafuq

KRGR: it seems like

KRGR: the school shut down at sum point

Togami: duH

Togami: btw look at all these books I found

Togami: *opens book room*

KRGR, Naegg, and RC: woooOOOOw

RC: looks like every1 else stopped payin attention tho

O'Wanker: DICK SHIT CUNT MOSHTHAFUCKA

Taka: I SWEAR TO HELIX

Fukawa: poKEMOn?!

Togami: bitch step yo game up ima get bored if u don't

Celles: thts hot yo

Togami: ye ik

Togami: ;)

Celles: (;

Cheerio: oooOOOOOOh no

Cheerio: no

Cheerio: not while were all in the room

Naegg: I BLAME THE MASTERMIND

Monokuma: EXCUSE mE

Monokuma: R U BLAMING ME FOR SEXUAL FUCkiNF TENSUOn

Naegg: ye

Naegg: bc everythings ur fault

Monokuma: O

Monokuma: MY GOD

Monokuma: *leaves*

Everyone: …

Taka: that

Taka: happened.

Togami: its bc ur all fuckin losers

Cheerio: *cries*

O'Wanker: omfg no bby don't cry

RC: wait wtf

O'Wanker: *pets cheerio*

O'Wanker: TOGMAI U FUCKING SHIT DICK CUNT BICTH FACE

O'Wanker: *charges in to smack a bitch*

Taka: MOMMY SAYS VIOLENCE IS NOT ALLOWED

O'Wanker: DEFUCKINGNIED BITCH *throws him on the GROUND*

Celles: ha

Assaheiney: U SHIT HEADS STAP

Sakura: u warriors cmon b warriors for warrior sake

Togami: ye

Togami: byeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Togami: *leaves*

O'Wanker: pussy

Fukawa: hoLy shit

Fukawa: hes rite tho

Fukawa: I cant bcme a pkmn master bc imabee STUCK HERE DEAD BOOHOO

Naegg: but nobodies gonna kill u touko-

Fukawa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHH SOCIAL CONTACT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fukawa: *runs away*

:.:.:

**Narrator: *BADASS ROCK MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND***

:.:.:

RC: jeezus

Dreadlocks: wow what an inferiority comple-

RC: shut the fuck up

Everyone else: *simultaneous monotone sigh*

Assaheiney: anyway wanna go swimming

Assaheiney: I enjoy wearing bathing suits that make assaheiney's assaheiney big

Sakura: seems like a warrior-like activity. Let us go, fellow warriors

RC: can I come too

Assaheiney: sure

RC: hella

:.:.:

**Narrator: *TIME SKIPPPPPP******

:.:.:

Assaheiney: wtf y wont this open

Monokuma: duh shit fo brains

Monokuma: u have to use ur id card

Monokuma: which can only open the girls locker room

Monokuma: and no letting any boys in w/ u

Monokuma: bc then ill shoot u w/ my big gun

Sakura: o

Cheerio: shit

Celles: but wat if someone broows another persons id card

Monokuma:

Monokuma: fuk

Monokuma: *makes a new rule*

Monokuma: k there we go

Monokuma: byeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Everyone else:

Everyone else: k

:.:.:

**Narrator: look at all these time skips wow**

:.:.:

RC: gonna get a bitchn book and some cookies so i can chill in my room

RC: o god naegg

RC: i

Naegg: reader-chan

RC: dafuq r u doin here

Naegg: getting a bitchn book and then gettin some cookies

Naegg: wwat about u

RC: same thing

Naegg: *glares*

RC: *glares better*

Naegg: *entres library*

RC: *followos*

Naegg: fukawa is that u

Fukawa: no im batman

RC: o me heyzeus

Togami: o so were acknologing her prescence now

RC:

RC: yes?

Togami: no

Togammi: fukawa, go shov a donkey up ur ass and tak e a shower

Togami: u smell of lint and shame

Fukawa:

Togami: I sed go u stupid peasrnt

Naegg: woa that's not very friendly of u

Naegg:

Naegg: _oh my fucjing god_

Naegg: *mental breakdown*

RC: look what u fuckin did togami

Fukawa: but togami…

Togami: wAT

Fukawa: do u wannna build a snowman?

Fukawa: comeon lets go and play

Fukawa: I never see you anymore

Fukkawa: come out the odor

Fukawa: its like uve gone awaaaaayyy

Fukawa: we used to be best buddies

Togami and RC: *laughter*

Fukawa: and now were not

Fukawa: I wish youd tell me WHHYYYYYYYYYYYY

Fukawa: do u wanna build a snow man?

Fukawa: it doesn't HAVe to be a snowman ;)

Togmai: FUKAWA GO AWAY

Fukawa: okie byeeeeeeiiiiiii

Fukawa: *leaves*

RC: well if naeggs gonna b a usless prick like togami

Togami: heY

RC: then I better go conseoul took

RC: *rushes to touko*

RC: u okay kawkaw

Fukawa: omFG HE FUCKING LOVWESS ME DID U DSEE HRTHTAT HE TOLD ME TO TakA E A BATGHEN LIKE HE CARE S SABOUT MY HYGINWE OMFBG I CANYT IM DYING AHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH

RC: wOah JESSU s

RC: YE IMA LEAEVE NOW

RC: *leaves*

Fukawa:

Fukawa: the snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like im the queen.

:.:.:

**Narrator: LATER, BUT NOT BY MUCH**

:.:.:

RC: im so glad I ditched naegg hahahhah

RC: time 2 get my cookies fuk ye

Taka: READERCHAN IS THAT YOU

RC: o my fuckin christ no

RC: what the frickity frack is goin on here

O'Wanker: RADDA RADDA

Taka: basically bc mondo is D-O-U-C-H-E BAG, we have declared a bro-off

RC: dafuq

O'Wanker: IMSICKOFHISSHITREADERCHAN

RC: *pats shoulder* mondo mondo mondo

RC: we all are

Taka: RRRRGGGHHH

Taka: ITS BRO TIME

Taka: TO THE SAUNA, YOU PIECE OF DOGGY DOO DOO

O'Wanker: CUNT BUBBLE FARTSSSSS

Both: *drag u away*

RC: WHHHHYYYYY MEEEEEEEEE

Taka: *rips off clothes* IT IS TIME

O'Wanker: u do realize that reader-chan maybe a lady right that's inappropriate and for that reason I refuse to take my clothes off

RC: thank u mondo

Taka: YES BUT THEY MIGHT BE A MALE SO WHO CARES JUST GET IN THE DANG SAUNA

Taka and O'Wanker: *enter*

RC: okay r u guys in there?

Taka and O'Wanker: YES, OBSERVER

RC: sweet

RC: imam get my cookie on

**Narrator: *spongebob narrator voice* THREE HOURS LATER**

RC: dudes I just ate out the whole fucking kitchen u gotta see this

RC: omfg r u guys still in there like I mean I bet Naegg recovered from his mental breakdown by now.

**Narrator: there was a lot of moaning and groaning coming from the sauna**

RC:

RC: no theyre not

Taka: OH YES MOMMY LIKES THAT

RC: hOMAUYGAWD

RC: *starts recording with takss fone*

RC: HO

RC: MYGED

:.:.:

**Narrator: look another timeskip**

:.:.:

RC: *enters cafeteria* gooD MORNIGN LOSERS

Togami: eyyoooo

Everyone else: HEY READER CHANNNNN

Naegg: oh my god friendship aaahhhhhhhhh *inahles*

RC: so hav u guise seen Taka and Mondo-

Taka: O READER CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN

RC: o

RC: o mai gawd

O'Wanker: HEY READER CHAN

RC: o mai gawd ur talking

RC: o mai gawd ur hugging

RC: ahhhh

Taka: OUR BRO—OFF HAD MADE US BETTER BROS THEN ANY OF YOU OTHER PUNKS HERE

Taka: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

RC: this is very scary omg

Assaheiney: ye

RC: so y were u makin weird noises last night

Taka:

O'Wanker:

Everyone else:

RC:

O'Wanker: we were having a hard time turning off the water

Taka: ye that

RC: o so mommy likes that

Taka: shUT UP

:.:.:

TBC

:.:.:

* * *

**I AM VERY SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A DISGRACE GOMeN**

**Chapter 2: Cultural Differences and Horrible References**


End file.
